


If I Knew Words Enough

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Romance, indirect mentions of Wonshik only, minor chasang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: If I knew words enough, I could write the longest love letter in the world and never get tired. - F. Scott Fitzgerald.Love at first sight is an indescribable feeling. Taekwoon thinks if he knew words enough, he would be able to articulate the heady rush that was falling for Hongbin.





	1. flowers in full bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - when Taekwoon, a literature major, meets Hongbin, a brilliant but illiterate artist, rather than tell Hongbin of all his favorite stories, he decides to read them to him instead. It is between novels of love and war and life in-between that the two of them find a story of their own.

_**1 - flowers in full bloom** _

 

The wind picked up pace as the clouds began to gather overhead. The treetops to the long coniferous trees in the adjoining commons danced along with the current, rustling noisily. The surface of the pool paralleled the air current as the water on the surface rippled, flying away as mist in the strong force. The windows to the manor rattled, slamming shut against the panes with full force. 

“I really thought it wouldn’t rain tonight” Hakyeon grumbled as he stepped on the extended sill. He reached up to the latches and forced them to lock in place.

“It’s been raining every night for the past week” Taekwoon reminded him. He tackled the other large window in the guest room before moving on to his library next door. He should have started with that, he regretted. He worried that the force of the swinging panes must have rattled the bookshelves placed close to the windows.

He discovered that the papers on his desk had blown off it, strewn across the floor. The large antique globe next to the window teetered but maintained its balance. The smaller pieces of the multipart paintings moved to and fro, as if mimicking the heartbeat of the storm to come. He hurried over to the windows to lock them. He could always deal with the papers later.

“Ah we should have closed the kitchen windows first. I keep forgetting how fragile they are” Hakyeon yelled from across the hall. Taekwoon chuckled as the housekeeper hurried down the stairs and moved across the living room and into the kitchen and pantry. Having secured the library, he took over the two rooms Hakyeon hadn’t locked down before. Working in parallel, the two of them covered more grounds and had the windows secure with only minimal damage in the form of a painting that had fallen to the ground in the guest rooms in the upper east wing.

“Do you think we closed the gates to the gardens?” Hakyeon asked.

“I'll go check” Taekwoon said with a sigh. He already knew the answer to that question. Since the manor was situated a little further away from the town, both of them had fallen into a habit of leaving the smaller gates open. It was rare for people to walk by the estate and to their credit they hadn't been robbed yet. 

“I'll check the back gates. You can take the front gates” Hakyeon strategized. He handed Taekwoon the black umbrella and took out the bright yellow umbrella he liked to use.

“Also check the mailbox. I saw the postman pass by on our way from the farmer's market!” Hakyeon yelled at him as he opened the door. Taekwoon yelled back a positive response at him.

Taekwoon huffed a little as he went about putting on the large rain boots. The size felt ridiculous to him but he couldn’t argue against their effectiveness. He had to shield his eyes from the strong gust of wind as soon as he opened the door. He made his way to the gate, the metal bars swinging out of sync. He pulled them back in, latching the gates on locks to each other and the ground. 

There was a letter in the mailbox, a single white envelope luckily out of the rain. Taekwoon took it out of the mailbox and stuffed it under his shirt. The gates rattled and he secured them in place using the latch that went into the ground as well for added measure. 

His trousers were soaked up to his knees as he jogged back to the house. Hakyeon was in a similar state, putting his muddy boots away. 

“We got a letter” Taekwoon said, pulling the envelope out and holding it to Hakyeon. Hakyeon wiped his hands on his shirt before taking the envelope. It had gotten a little wet but the letter hadn’t been damaged.

“I’m going to change into something dry first” Hakyeon said, tucking the letter under his arm and putting the muddy rain gear away. Taekwoon nodded in agreement. He walked up the stairs to his room, passing the library along the way. The house seemed silent, save the roar of thunder that could be heard faintly. 

Taekwoon pulled out a pair of sweater and sweatpants. It was late evening and perhaps he could convince Hakyeon to make him some coffee before he left. Hakyeon usually made a point to stay for dinner since he didn’t want Taekwoon eating alone. But his family was in town and he didn’t want to keep him too long.

“It’s a letter from Jaehwan” Hakyeon told him when he walked into the kitchen space. 

“A letter? I thought he was too impatient to write actual letters when he could just text. Did you read it?” Taekwoon asked, sitting down on the island counter. There was a fresh batch of coffee in the coffee maker. Perhaps Hakyeon was psychic. Or maybe they had just lived together too long.

“Not yet. I read the address and understood it was his from the handwriting” Hakyeon replied. “I am going to read it out loud.”

  
  


_ Dearest Hakyeon, _

 

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am delighted to write to you. It’s rather quaint and cute. Coupled with sitting in this small cafe on the outskirts of Paris, it feels like I am back to the twentieth century where men would wear top hats and long coats and carry pictures of their loves in wallets. I even have music from the 1920s playing in the background as the sun sets on this long summer evening. _

_ I believe I have digressed enough. I am writing to you to tell you that I shall be back in Amboise by September. I have decided to invite myself to stay with Taekwoon for I know he will be dying to have my company, regardless of whatever he says when you read this letter out to him. _

_ For a merry change, I also bring a friend. Hongbin is a painter who lives in the outskirts of Paris. I had the good fortune of happening across his art when I was passing through the city and decided to stop at his brother’s cafe. It is coincidentally the same cafe I am sitting at and writing to you. _

_ Hongbin grew up in the city and has always wanted to see the beautiful countryside. It would be criminal to hide him away in this dreary city when he could be taking in the fresh country air and painting the colourful seasons of the chateaux town. It took his brother some convincing to make him agree to parting with him but now that I have succeeded, you can expect the company of more pleasant jovial men. I look forward to seeing Taekwoon’s face when he discovers that I have brought along an equally talkative soul. _

_ Do not bother writing a response. I doubt I shall have the patience to wait for your letter. Message me as soon as you get this. _

 

_ With lots of love,  _

_ Jaehwan _

-

 

“We are going to have guests” Hakyeon said brightly, folding the letter and putting the paper back in the envelope.

“Jaehwan should really ask me before using my house as a hotel for wayward Parisian artists” Taekwoon complained.

“He never has. If not for the ‘quaint charm’ of writing a letter, I doubt you would have received a prior warning” Hakyeon laughed. Taekwoon grumbled more and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took out the red mug that Hakyeon really liked and poured out some for him too. It sounded like the rainstorm would last for a while.

“Maybe it isn’t a bad thing to have some company. Don’t you get lonely in this large house by yourself?” Hakyeon asked.

“I’m fine. I am used to it. I spent my teenage years growing up in a large joint family that lived together. There was never any peace” Taekwoon told him.

“So you’ve told me. Are you sure you don’t wish to dine with my family tonight? My mother would be happy to meet you” Hakyeon offered.

“I’m fine. Spend some time with your family Hakyeon. Take tomorrow off” Taekwoon countered. Hakyeon pouted but didn’t accept or reject the offer. 

 

-

 

The sun shone brightly and there was a chill in the breeze. Perhaps it was the first sign that summer was coming to an end. The birds had begun to settle in earlier and earlier, chirping to call their kin home before the sun set giving way to purple evenings and long drawn dusk. The sunrise was equally laborious, Nature herself rising slowly with the climbing sun. 

Taekwoon shifted, rubbing his eyes. He stretched before his body contracted on itself, curling up like a ball and pulling the warm woolen sweater around his torso. The window had been left open and it had been the angle of the sun rays that had woken him up from his slumber. 

Taekwoon looked around with one eye open, striving to stay that way despite sleep weighing down. He had fallen asleep on his book and the pages had bent. He cursed before smoothing it out. The crease faded but was now a part of the small blue book, folding neatly across the first paragraph.

 

_ “Morning brings back the heroic ages. There was something cosmical about it; a standing advertisement, till forbidden, of the everlasting vigor and fertility of the world. The morning, which is the most memorable season of the day, is the awakening hour. Then there is least somnolence in us; and for an hour, at least, some part of us awakes which slumbers all the rest of the day and night.” _

  
  


Perhaps Thoreau had a point, Taekwoon thought as he lay back in bed and stared out of the window. The treetops were visible from this viewing point. The sky was blue and the orange leaves shone brightly in golden light. Perhaps he was awake too early. The birds were still dancing on the tapering ends of the top branches.

Taekwoon closed his eyes, letting the sound of house lull him back to sleep. The motor of the overhead fan hummed and whirred as it rotated slowly. The clock ticked and his phone chimed with the daily spam notifications. He could hear Hakyeon in the kitchen. He was singing again. Perhaps he had brought along another bouquet of flowers from the farmer’s market this morning. 

Taekwoon stretched again, this time with a goal to rise and get dressed. He walked slowly to the bathroom reaching for his toothbrush blindly. He took his time getting ready mentally preparing himself for Jaehwan’s arrival later.

If Taekwoon and Hakyeon were the calm summer breeze on a warm afternoon then Jaehwan was a late night rainstorm. Taekwoon often wondered how they had managed to remain friends as they had grown into two very different men, their temperament, attitudes and world view poles apart. 

He walked down the stairs, his heavy feet thudding against the wooden flooring to produce an odd pit pat sound. He sat down on the last step and leaned against the wall, careful not to pull on the heavy drapes while not wanting to disturb Hakyeon who was clearly in a good mood. And he would never admit it but he loved the way words sounded when Hakyeon sang. He sang without reserve and with all emotions clearly showing in his tone and manner. 

It was floribunda roses this time, he noted peeking at the glass vase placed on the far edge of the island counter. A bouquet of baby pink roses, grown with special care all summer long since roses tended to bloom naturally only in spring or fall. Pink roses were an expression of grace of  and admiration for the receiver. 

“Are you going to go back to sleep sitting at the bottom of the staircase?” Hakyeon asked, smiling at him. 

“Perhaps. I can’t lie to you” Taekwoon answered. Somewhere along the line of thoughts being followed, Taekwoon’s eyes had seized the opportunity to close shut. The soft velvet of the drapes had felt soothing against his forehead. Hakyeon had sneaked up on him and Taekwoon hadn’t heard him approach him till the question had been asked.

“You stayed up all night reading again” Hakyeon summarized from Taekwoon’s state.

“It was an interesting read. Thoreau” Taekwoon said by way of an explanation.

Hakyeon hummed, lending a hand to pull Taekwoon up. Taekwoon followed Hakyeon to the island counter, taking a seat and putting his head down.

“I’ll make you some toast and tea. Maybe you can take a nap before Jaehwan and Hongbin get here” Hakyeon told him. Taekwoon blinked. Right. The intruder was to arrive today.

“I know what that expression means and Jung Taekwoon, I swear to the good god above that you better behave” Hakyeon warned.

“I have no ill intentions towards our guest. God knows the poor soul probably couldn’t say no to Jaehwan. All bad intentions I harbour are towards Jaehwan and Jaehwan alone” Taekwoon declared. He huffed and went back to laying his head on his arms. 

“Why are you here so early?” Taekwoon asked after a particularly loud yawn.

“Jaehwan texted me. He asked if I would bake his favourite chicken parmesan for dinner when he arrived” Hakyeon replied, going back to his cooking. He cut up herbs and used a knife to slide them off the cutting board and into the plastic zip lock bag for the marinade. He put the kettle and the frying pan on side by side for Taekwoon’s breakfast and worked on pounding the chicken before adding it to the marinade mixture.

“He’s a brat” Taekwoon said, stifling another yawn. Just five minutes, he allowed himself as he drifted off on the polished marble top.

 

-

 

Taekwoon ran his hands through his hair while Hakyeon set the dinner table. Jaehwan had texted to say they had arrived at the station and they would be home any minute now. 

“Taekwoon, can you bring out the wine from the pantry?” Hakyeon asked.

“Which one? The oak Chardonnay will go well with the roast chicken” Taekwoon suggested. 

“I was thinking the same. Also get some cider in case Hongbin doesn’t like wine” Hakyeon said thoughtfully.

“A Parisian man not liking wine? Don’t they grow up drinking it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Hakyeon. Hakyeon coloured, remembering the story behind it. 

In the early days when Taekwoon had come to stay at the mansion, Hakyeon had been eager to impress. When asked if Hakyeon knew how to match wines with food, Hakyeon had claimed that he had grown up drinking wine and knew all about them only for Taekwoon to later find that it was not the case.

“You are a terrible man” Hakyeon huffed. He went about adding the finishing touches and cutlery while Taekwoon went into the attached pantry that led down to the old wine cellar. The bottles were neatly arranged and the glass symmetrically reflected the light from the small bright bulb that flickered. He sighed when it kept flickering and finally gave out, remembering belatedly that he had to get the bulb fixed. He switched on the torch light on his phone and scanned the shelves till he found the section he needed.

There was a sound of voices and Jaehwan’s loud laughter carrying through. His guests were here. Taekwoon sighed and picked up the bottle of Chardonnay that he was looking for. He turned it around and pretended to read the stylized syllables. When it seemed inappropriate to stay away for any longer he pushed himself to walk up the stairs. 

“And here I thought you were lost in that dingy old cellar” Jaehwan exclaimed, having spotted Taekwoon emerge from the pantry before anyone else. Taekwoon smiled when he saw that Jaehwan had his arms around Hakyeon’s waist, clearly unwilling to let go of his friend.

“No, I was just looking for a specific bottle” Taekwoon replied. He looked to the left of the pair to see a man standing on the other side of the dining table. He was smiling but he didn’t wish to intrude and ruin the moment. He blinked at him and Taekwoon was reminded of a doe by his large brown eyes. His hair was a similar shade of brown, ruffled and strands in the air from travelling. He wore a simple off white shirt on blue jeans but looked lovelier than a warm summer afternoon.

This was Hongbin. Taekwoon took in a deep breathe and decided he hated Jaehwan even more for bringing him here and causing Taekwoon’s breath to leave his body. 

It’s been forever since he has felt this way, he admitted to himself. Jaehwan said something, distracting Hongbin and making him laugh. Taekwoon didn’t know what to think about him, the handsome artist who lived in the suburbs of Paris and whose art was beautiful enough to catch Jaehwan’s attention and whose smile sounded like a chime of clear bells.

“I missed the opportunity to introduce myself” Taekwoon said, walking up to him quietly. 

“You must be Taekwoon. I am so sorry for intruding like this. I was under the impression that I would be staying with Jaehwan at his own house. I had no intention of troubling anyone else” Hongbin confessed. “I didn’t even know till this afternoon when we were boarding the train.”

“This is Jaehwan’s house as much as mine. I couldn’t kick him out, my grandmother loves him too much” Taekwoon told him. 

“Oh” Hongbin said, his eyes wrinkling up as he smiled.

“And you are welcome to stay as long as you like” Taekwoon said before looking away. He wondered if he had said too much. Was this too forward? Dear god, he hoped he hadn’t been staring earlier on. But it felt nice to look at him. Taekwoon felt curious about the sort of man Hongbin was.

“Thank you” Hongbin said, relief washing over his features. He looked like a flower in bloom, Taekwoon concluded, with his cheeks turned rosy from the evening chill and the tip of his ears matching. Perhaps Fitzgerald was right in implying this was a rare kind of beauty.

 

‘ _ You're the only girl I've seen for a long time that actually did look like something blooming. _ ’

 

This time, Taekwoon allowed himself to stare.

 

-


	2. universal longings

_**2 - universal longings** _

 

“You haven’t been home since January I think” Hakyeon recalled, swirling the glass of wine around. The courses were done and dishes put away in the dishwasher. The four men sat around the dining hall, too full to move. There was slow indie music playing in the background on the radio.

“I've been traveling for work. I finally got some breathing space while I was in Paris. That's when I found Hongbin” Jaehwan said, raising a glass to the other man.

“How did he convince you to come to Amboise? It's not exactly a glamorous large city” Hakyeon asked curiously.

“The traffic is much better” Jaehwan quipped. Hongbin grinned at that. 

“I had always wanted to visit the countryside. It didn't take much convincing really” he explained. “As silly as it sounds.”

“It's not silly at all. You are on a grand adventure!” Jaehwan cheered.

“That somehow makes me feel sillier” Hongbin deadpanned. That drew a laugh from Taekwoon. Or perhaps it was the wine and the thrill of seeing someone sass Jaehwan that induced more humor to the situation than expected.

“You've made Taekwoon laugh. That's quite an achievement” Jaehwan said, nodding in approval.

“I laugh, you know. It's just you who fails to be funny” Taekwoon grumbled.

“You wound my pride” Jaehwan said with a huff.

“You haven't even been back for longer than a few hours and both of you are bickering already” Hakyeon sighed.

“We bicker because we love each other the most. Taekwoon is my favorite cousin brother” Jaehwan declared.

“Try only one around your age” Taekwoon said, sticking his tongue out at Jaehwan.

“Clearly the two of them are busy” Hakyeon said, turning away to face Hongbin. “Are you and your brother like this too?”

“I guess Jaehwan told you about Wonshik?” Hongbin said, leaning to put his elbow on the table and his head on his hand. “And pray what did he tell?”

“Not enough, I suspect” Hakyeon said immediately picking up on the playful teasing. Jaehwan coloured, his fairy like ears twitching despite the neutral expression on his face.

“I am tired. I am going to sleep” Jaehwan said, standing up.

“Stay and tell us more about... Wonshik(?)” Hakyeon confirmed from Hongbin before turning back to Jaehwan.

“I have had a very long day” Jaehwan said, picking up his phone and leaving the room.

“Are you making excuses to go talk to my brother alone?” Hongbin called. Jaehwan exclaimed something inaudible before walking up the stairs and away.

“So Jaehwan likes your brother then” Taekwoon concluded. 

“It would be hard not to, my brother has a dog” Hongbin said. His eyes sparkled as he told Taekwoon and Hakyeon about the said pet excitedly. Taekwoon listened to the cadences, paying only polite attention to his words. Now that Jaehwan wasn’t around to trouble him, he was free to admire Hongbin without judgement.

“I guess I should leave” Hakyeon said wistfully, looking at his watch.

“Do you want me to drop you home?” Taekwoon asked, turning to his friend.

“No, I think I’ll just borrow your bicycle and bring it back in the morning” Hakyeon suggested. He smiled at Taekwoon, warning him to behave indirectly.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Hongbin. If you are an early riser then perhaps you can accompany me to the farmer’s market” Hakyeon said as the two accompanied him to the front door.

“That sounds like a good idea. I usually wake up early” Hongbin said as Hakyeon put his coat on. He grabbed a set of keys hanging on the back of the closet door. 

“I’ll pick you up in the morning then” Hakyeon promised, waving to them. Pleasantries and good wishes were exchanged before Hakyeon left. Taekwoon and Hongbin stood on the porch, leaning against opposite edges of the door as they watched him ride off into the night.

“Do you normally wake up early or did you not want to say no to Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asked.

“A bit of both” Hongbin admitted. “But it’s easier to sketch in the early morning when you get the best light and least amount of people crowding around the city streets.”

Taekwoon nodded. The two of them lapsed into a silence and he wondered if it was awkward for Hongbin, who had had no trouble keeping up with Hakyeon and Jaehwan’s incessant talking. He smiled to himself when he looked over to see Hongbin leaning against the door with his eyes closed. His skin glowed in the yellow porch light and his soft brown hair shined. 

“Let me show you to your room” Taekwoon offered. Hongbin smiled sheepishly, apologetic for almost falling asleep on his porch. Taekwoon shrugged it off with a smile of his own before leading Hongbin inside.

 

-

 

“Ready to go?” Hakyeon asked, as soon as he entered through he door.

“Yeah. Taekwoon and Jaehwan are still asleep I guess” Hongbin said, shifting awkwardly at the kitchen counter. 

“Both of them probably won’t wake up till noon” Hakyeon said, nodding to himself. 

“I brought you a croissant for a snack but to be very honest, I wasn’t sure if you would be awake too” he admitted.

“Thank you. I am an early riser” Hongbin said, accepting the small package of bread Hakyeon had brought along. “I made some coffee too.”

“I would love some” Hakyeon said, smiling brightly. Hongbin smiled in return and went about looking through the drawers for cutlery. Hakyeon pointed him to the right ones while pouring himself a cup of coffee from the decoction Hongbin had set aside. After the quick snack, both of them were on their way.

“You never told me about your brother. I only got his name” Hakyeon said, as a way of making idle conversation as he drove.

“I only wanted to tease Jaehwan. I am very sure he likes my brother” Hongbin confessed.

“We could tell” Hakyeon laughed.

“Wonshik is… the same age as me. He owns a cafe in the suburbs of Paris. It’s a small place with decent crowd” Hongbin said.

“Is he a chef? Or does he just own the cafe?” Hakyeon asked. He pulled up into the parking lot that was situated next to the fields where the farmer’s market would set up. 

“He’s a chef! He’s really passionate about desserts. Has his own instagram page and everything” Hongbin said, pulling out his phone to show Hakyeon the page. Hakyeon ooh-ed and aah-ed as Hongbin scrolled through his brother’s instagram page. 

“He tries the weirdest recipes sometimes” Hongbin said, grimacing at the memory of the horrors he had lived through. 

“They can’t be that bad” Hakyeon laughed.

“Oh they were. He is very experimental. As a result, only sixty percent of his food turns out to be edible” Hongbin huffed. 

“That’s a very specific number and you shouldn’t be so mean to your brother” Hakyeon replied. Hongbin pouted and Hakyeon couldn’t resist poking the dimple that was visible. Hongbin frowned even more and he swatted Hakyeon’s hand away.

“Hakyeon hyung!” a voice called out. Hakyeon turned instantly and waved to someone who stood by the stall selling pears.

“Sanghyuk!” Hakyeon called out, waving to him. “Perfect timing” he said, putting a hand around Hongbin and pulling him up to meet Sanghyuk.

“Who’s this?” Sanghyuk asked, surprised by the presence of a friend. Hakyeon always came alone, Taekwoon being too busy or Jaehwan being out of town.

“This is Hongbin. He’s... a friend” Hakyeon said, tightening his hold.

“Nice to meet you” Sanghyuk said, nodding at Hongbin who tilted his head in acknowledgement. 

“You brought along carnations today” Hakyeon said noticing the yellow flowers in his hand. 

“Yeah, my mom really likes them” Sanghyuk said, gesturing to the haphazard bouquet with his free hand. 

“That’s… nice” Hakyeon said. “I thought you would have given them to her at home but then I remembered that you don’t grow carnations at the farm.”

“You have a farm?” Hongbin asked out of polite interest. 

“Sanghyuk’s family own a floriculture centre. They have a large farm as a part of it” Hakyeon told Hongbin.

“That’s amazing. I would love to visit and sketch the flowers some time” Hongbin said. 

“You’re an artist?” Sanghyuk asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Not a great and famous one I’m afraid. I sketch for tourists and the like” Hongbin told him. 

“That’s really cool” Sanghyuk said. The three men fell silent and Hakyeon remembered belatedly to remove his arms from Hongbin’s shoulders. Hongbin dramatically exaggerated the relief he experienced and Hakyeon frowned at him. Sanghyuk watched the exchange before clearing his throat and interrupting them.

“I need to get going. I’ll see you guys around” he said, taking his leave. 

“See you” Hakyeon said and Hongbin waved. Hakyeon watched Sanghyuk walk out of the field and up to his bicycle. His face fell for a second but he busied himself in reading the list he had made.

“Were you hoping that the flowers were for you?” Hongbin asked, leaning in to see Hakyeon’s face.

“I was hoping for no such thing” Hakyeon lied.

“So Jaehwan isn’t the only one pining. I see how it is now” Hongbin said out loud, before walking to the stall selling sweet potatoes and yam. He received a playful punch on his shoulder for his trouble and Hakyeon continued to protest as they collected items on his list. 

 

-

 

“You are both alive!” Hakyeon announced happily as he walked into the room, followed by Hongbin.

“What do you mean?” Jaehwan asked indignantly. He stopped eating to glare at Hakyeon who grinned.

“No flowers today?” Taekwoon asked. He took a sip of his coffee and watched as Hongbin also turned to look at Hakyeon expectantly.

“I don't bring flowers every day, you know” Hakyeon said, busying himself with arranging the food in the pantry.

“He gets flowers everyday?” Hongbin asked Taekwoon. 

“Since spring, Hakyeon brought home flowers every Sunday whenever he visited the farmer's market” Taekwoon told Jaehwan. “Do you buy them from the Han family? I heard their flowers grew well this year.”

“Is that Sanghyuk's family?” Hongbin asked.

“So you've met the man” Jaehwan deduced. “Very handsome, is he not? Devilishly charming?”

“The sweetest. He was carrying flowers for his mother today. Sensible and filial. Boyfriend material” Hongbin agreed. The two of them looked at Hakyeon while talking making sure he was listening.

“Don't you two have better things to talk about?” Hakyeon asked. “Like talking about Wonshik?”

Jaehwan protested and the two friends bickered for a while. The argument ended with Hakyeon whacking Jaehwan with a spatula that made Taekwoon snort.

“Ah, young love” Hongbin said airily. “Absolutely disgusting.”

He got a rap from the spatula for his troubles.

“What are your plans for the day? Will you be visiting the town today?” Taekwoon asked.

“I was thinking of showing Hongbin the castle and then perhaps we could all go for a drink later” Jaehwan suggested. 

“Take umbrellas. It’s been raining in the evenings” Hakyeon advised. 

“You should join us. Both of you” Hongbin said looking at the pair in question. 

“I will pass. I was going to treat my mother to dinner” Hakyeon told him.

“I was planning on staying in and reading” Taekwoon said.

“We can't change your mind?” Hongbin asked. Taekwoon shook his head.

“You might move a mountain first. Books are Taekwoon's greatest love. He couldn't part with them for eternity” Jaehwan told him.

“You should listen to him talk about a book he likes. He would put Shakespeare to shame” Hakyeon added. 

“Shut up” Taekwoon said very eloquently. His cheeks burned pink and the tips of his ears were red. Everyone in the room could tell he was guilty as charged.

“I guess you really love to read” Hongbin said.

“ _ That is part of the beauty of all literature. You discover that your longings are universal longings, that you're not lonely and isolated from anyone. You belong _ ” Taekwoon recited from memory. 

“F Scott Fitzgerald” Jaehwan supplied for the benefit of the audience.

“It's a funny thing really. When I read books in different languages and from around the world, I learn about different types of people in the world but at the same time it helps me understand them so they don't feel very different from me at all.”

“That's a romantic thought” Hongbin agreed.

“You would learn about people if you met them too” Jaehwan scoffed.

“Ah the eternal debate. Taekwoon and Jaehwan have never seen eye to eye on this” Hakyeon told Hongbin.

“Hakyeon refuses to take sides but he knows in his heart that I am right” Jaehwan sniffed.

“Maybe Hongbin will finally settle the debate once and for all. Which would you prefer? Reading or meeting new people?” Taekwoon asked Hongbin, patting the table competitively.

“Well… I am not exactly a neutral party” Hongbin hesitated.

“You can tell Taekwoon he is wrong. It's alright” Jaehwan teased. Taekwoon swatted Jaehwan's hand for the comment.

“I… I never learned to read beyond French” Hongbin confessed. He avoided looking at the group as he continued, “I learnt enough English to be conversationally fluent for customers but not to read.”

“I would never have guessed. Hongbin is very fluent in English” Jaehwan said. He thumped Hongbin's back proudly and Hakyeon smiled paternally. Hongbin returned the smile but didn't look at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon frowned but schooled his expression to avoid bringing further embarrassment to Hongbin. It was a foreign concept to him. He couldn't imagine his life without reading involved in it. Hongbin wasn't wrong for not having read extensively but there was no way of conveying this to him without embarrassing him further. So he held his tongue. 

 

-


	3. endless summer afternoon

_**3 - endless summer afternoon** _

  
  


Taekwoon balanced the cup of coffee as he sat on the extended window sill. He looked beyond the garden to the commons visible in the background and the land that sloped up to them. It was late in the afternoon but the weather was pleasant. The sun was shining and the clouds were still in a distance. 

Jaehwan’s singing could be heard up till the first floor. He was singing one his favourites. A French indie artist if he remembered correctly. The younger crooned to the rose bush he was tending to. 

Hongbin sat on the chairs and table set up in the patio at the other end of the flower garden. He had a book in his hand and was frantically writing something. Or drawing from the way his hands moved. His chair was angled to the table and Taekwoon assumed he must have turned to sketch Jaehwan or the manor. Haphazardly as the manners of inspiration were when striking artists.

Taekwoon debated joining them. He didn’t wish to disturb either. Observing them from afar was peaceful. He could smile at how much Jaehwan cared for plants and watch Hongbin sketch to his heart’s content. It was a secret pleasure, watching the way Hongbin frowned in concentration and his lips thinned, tugging more at one side than the other. His dimples would appear and Taekwoon idly wondered if he could poke them.

He slid off the chair and went downstairs. The weather was too good to pass up. It had been a few days since he had spent the evening reading poetry in the garden. Most of his days were spent reading in the library when it rained or in the kitchen while he kept Hakyeon company. He grabbed his hardbound collection of poems on the way down.

Jaehwan acknowledged him with a slight wave before going back to his singing. Taekwoon smiled to himself before walking over to the patio where Hongbin sat. Hongbin was engrossed in the sketch he was making so Taekwoon sat further away, taking care not to disturb him. The sun felt warm against his back and he hummed, feeling content. He pulled his feet up and curled in on himself to fit into the chair. 

He snuck a glance towards Hongbin but his broad back covered the sketchbook and Taekwoon couldn’t see what he was drawing. He opened up the book to a random page and began reading, but paid no heed to the words he had read a million times. He let his thoughts wander as he put his head on his hand. What was Hakyeon doing? Would his family stay for long? Would Jaehwan stay? He was a restless soul, a butterfly flitting from flower to flower but never resting too long at one place. Would Hongbin leave with him?

“Do you dislike what you are reading?” Hongbin asked, interrupting the flow of his thoughts. “You were frowning quite heavily at the book.”

Taekwoon blinked at him before looking down to his book. “No” he shook his head, feeling slightly embarrassed. “On the contrary I quite like this poem.”

“What is it about? Is the author you quoted the other day?” Hongbin asked, turning to face him fully.

“A different one. Would you like me to read it to you?” Taekwoon asked. Hongbin nodded, his eyes brightening at the prospect. Taekwoon felt his heart skip and he cleared his throat hoping Hongbin hadn’t noticed with how keenly he was looking his way.

“It’s called fireflies in the garden” Taekwoon started.

 

_ Here come real stars to fill the upper skies, _

_ And here on earth come emulating flies, _

 

Taekwoon snuck another glance at Hongbin to see if he was keeping up. Hongbin looked at him, nodding to indicate he had understood what was being recited so far.

 

_ That though they never equal stars in size, _

_ (And they were never really stars at heart) _

_ Achieve at times a very star-like start. _

_ Only, of course, they can't sustain the part. _

 

“That’s romantic and tragic at the same time” Hongbin said, frowning at the end.

“The comparison is pretty” Taekwoon said with a shrug.

“Can we even compare fireflies and stars to begin with? And don't stars burn out too?” Hongbin questioned.

“Yes but they take millions of years. To humans it would seem that they are quite constant” Taekwoon said. 

“Well then mayflies only live for a day when we live for years. Is that a fair comparison too?” his partner huffed. “I am glad you find this amusing.”

“I find it amusing that you feel indignant on behalf of the fireflies.”

“Glad to amuse you.”

Hongbin huffed and Taekwoon laughed. “Are you both fighting?” Jaehwan asked, walking up to the table with a rake in hand.

“I think Hongbin quite dislikes poets” Taekwoon teased.

“English poetry is clearly not for me if all subjects of poems are treated the way the fireflies were” Hongbin declared.

“I assure you they aren't” Taekwoon replied.

“Well if reading really is a lost cause then maybe you can join us on our adventure outside tomorrow” Jaehwan suggested.

“What noble quest are you on tomorrow good sir?” Taekwoon asked.

“Oh the most pleasant kind. I wanted to take Hongbin to the riverside fields for a picnic. I will text Hakyeon too” Jaehwan told him.

“If it's sunny tomorrow like it was today then I don't see why not” Taekwoon agreed.

“Perfect” Jaehwan said. He walked away merrily, fishing his phone out of his pocket to text Hakyeon.

“I think you should give poetry another chance. Not all poets are as cruel in treatment of their subjects” Taekwoon told Hongbin.

“Perhaps I should” Hongbin nodded to himself. “Will you read to me again?” he asked shyly.

“Gladly” Taekwoon agreed, smiling so brightly the sunshine around him faltered.

 

-

 

“Don’t you wish to play with us?” Hongbin said, frowning at Taekwoon. 

The party had wandered down to the fields by the riverside for a picnic. It was a sunny day and the grass was lit up golden. Jaehwan had invited Sanghyuk as well much to Hakyeon’s embarrassment. 

Lunch had been an amicable affair with Jaehwan and Sanghyuk getting along like paper on fire. They had pulled Hakyeon in for an impromptu game of badminton and Hongbin had come over to invite Taekwoon who had initially retired to read under the shade of the trees instead of playing in the afternoon sun.

“Too sunny” Taekwoon complained. 

“Weak” Hongbin said, punching his shoulder and lying down next to him. Taekwoon frowned and punched him back weakly.

The valley was well light today with a sky filled with white clouds in place of grey. The sunlight burst through the gaps, shining in straight lines and displacing dirt as it travelled down to the earth. 

“Are you reading more poetry?” Hongbin asked. A butterfly fluttered by, distracting him.

“They make for good short reads when we go out for picnics. Jaehwan barely lets me read uninterrupted” Taekwoon told him. He reached out to touch the butterfly but it flew out of reach and he frowned.

“Maybe he just wishes for your attention” Hongbin said.

“It’s tiring” Taekwoon sighed. Hongbin gave him a look, calling his bluff and Taekwoon smiled slyly. He could never hate Jaehwan. But the man had endless energy and Taekwoon simply couldn’t keep up some days.

“Would you like to listen again?” Taekwoon asked. “It’s one of my favourite poems”

“Tell me about it.”

“It’s titled Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening” Taekwoon started. 

“A winter poem” Hongbin thought out loud. Taekwoon nodded.

 

_ Whose woods these are I think I know.    _

_ His house is in the village though;    _

_ He will not see me stopping here    _

_ To watch his woods fill up with snow. _

 

_ My little horse must think it queer    _

_ To stop without a farmhouse near    _

_ Between the woods and frozen lake    _

_ The darkest evening of the year.    _

 

Hongbin frowned a little and Taekwoon stopped. He raised an eyebrow to ask him what he was thinking but Hongbin only shook his head in response. 

 

_ He gives his harness bells a shake    _

_ To ask if there is some mistake.    _

_ The only other sound’s the sweep    _

_ Of easy wind and downy flake.    _

 

_ The woods are lovely, dark and deep,    _

_ But I have promises to keep,    _

_ And miles to go before I sleep,    _

_ And miles to go before I sleep. _

 

“Ah” Hongbin said as Taekwoon recited the final lines.

“Hmm?” Taekwoon hummed, looking at Hongbin purse his lips in a cute frown. 

“I’ve heard these lines before” Hongbin told him, folding his hands so he could lay his head on them like a pillow.

“They are quite famous. It’s one of Robert Frost’s most read poems” Taekwoon replied.

“I can see why.” 

“Is that what you were thinking about while listening?”

“It’s easy to feel but hard to explain” Hongbin said, sitting up. “Maybe if you read it to me again?”

Taekwoon repeated the poem carefully and Hongbin nodded, more resolute about his interpretation.

“Do you know that feeling where the world stops still for a moment? You’re just standing there and a beautiful view hits you or a thought hits you and it feels like you want to stay forever but you can’t?” he asked Taekwoon.

“I think I get what you mean” Taekwoon said.

“I think almost everyone could relate to the feeling” Hongbin said. 

“Have you felt this way?” Taekwoon asked, closing his book and focusing his attention on Hongbin. Hongbin blushed before looking away.

“Once. It was a long time ago though” he said, playing with the blades of grass between his fingers. 

“Was it someone you love?” Taekwoon asked. 

Hongbin nodded and Taekwoon tensed. “I didn’t mean to pry” he backtracked. 

“It’s alright. It’s like I said, it was a long time ago and it wasn’t sad. In fact, it was beautiful. He was beautiful” Hongbin reminisced.

“What happened?”

“Life did. I had to stay in Paris, while he left to move with his family. We were very young and naive about the world.”

“Didn’t you think of finding him again? Or finding a way to keep in touch?” 

“It became too painful after a while.”

“I’m sorry”

“I’m not. What was it that Frost said again? I have promises to keep” Hongbin said ruefully. He smiled sadly at the view of Hakyeon and Sanghyuk laughing together while troubling Jaehwan.

“I think I understand what you meant by universal longing earlier.” 

“Everyone feels happiness, love, heartbreak, sadness, anguish, despair” Taekwoon shrugged.

“Human emotions are terrible and maybe we shouldn’t read romance for a while” Hongbin huffed.

“I might have a story in mind” Taekwoon said, leaning back so he lay on the grass. “But I don’t have the book with me right now. Perhaps in the library after dinner tonight?”

Hongbin hummed in agreement and raised his hand. He smiled brightly when he caught a leaf falling and Taekwoon thought he understood what Hongbin meant about the world slowing down.

 

-

 

Taekwoon looked across the shelf. He was sure he had kept the book here somewhere. All of his Hemingway books were kept together. Perhaps he had left it at his bedside table? Or maybe he had left it in the pantry next to the oranges when he sometimes left the books while taking a snack break.

“I brought us some tea” Hongbin announced, walking into the library. He placed the mugs on the large oak desk that stood by the opposite wall and Taekwoon turned to look at him.

“Of course. I am an idiot!” he exclaimed before walking to the desk. His copy of The Old Man and The Sea lay on his desk and he had been searching the entire bookshelf for it. He felt like a fool.

“There there, you have a few moments of intelligence some times” Hongbin teased.

“Rude” Taekwoon huffed before taking one of the mugs offered by Hongbin. He sipped the tea while it was still hot and it burnt his tongue and he hissed.

“Guess you really are an idiot then” Hongbin said, resigning Taekwoon to his fate for him. He shivered and looked around to check if he library had any windows open. 

“Is it always this cold?” Hongbin asked, rubbing his arms for some warmth. The windows were closed but it had begun to rain outside. The raindrops cut trails through the thick condensation on the window glass before disappearing into the window pane.

“I’ll get you a blanket” Taekwoon said, putting the tea away. It was too hot to drink anyways and Taekwoon had half a mind not to as his tongue still tingled where it had been burnt.

Hongbin swiped through notifications on his phone mindlessly as he waited. Wonshik had messaged him good night and Hongbin replied to it. He had a strong suspicion that his brother was already asleep. 

Taekwoon returned with a baby blue blanket, covered with white snowflakes all over it. It was unexpectedly cute and Hongbin smiled.

“Don’t laugh” Taekwoon warned. 

“It’s very cute. Very unlike you” Hongbin laughed, despite the warning. Taekwoon huffed, before picking his book up and walking over to the couch. Hongbin sat at the other end, wrapped in the blanket and using the tea cup to keep his hands warm. Taekwoon waited for him to be comfortable before beginning.

“This story is called The Old Man and The Sea” Taekwoon told him. 

“Is it the one about the captain chasing a huge whale?” Hongbin asked, vaguely remembering an old movie that had been based on a book once.

“You’re thinking about Moby Dick. That was written a hundred years before this and has a similar storyline but different themes” Taekwoon explained. Hongbin nodded in understanding and Taekwoon read out loud.

 

_ He was an old man who fished alone in a skiff in the Gulf Stream and he had gone eighty-four days now without taking a fish. In the first forty days a boy had been with him. But after forty days without a fish the boy’s parents had told him that the old man was now definitely and finally salao, which is the worst form of unlucky, and the boy had gone at their orders in another boat which caught three good fish the first week.  _

 

Hongbin sipped his tea and listened to Taekwoon’s soft voice as he read on.

 

_ It made the boy sad to see the old man come in each day with his skiff empty and he always went down to help him carry either the coiled lines or the gaff and harpoon and the sail that was furled around the mast. The sail was patched with flour sacks and, furled, it looked like the flag of permanent defeat.  _

 

Taekwoon continued the story, reading about the old man. He read about the boy and the old man and Hongbin listened as the two talked about fishing. 

At some point, where the old man and the boy started to debate DiMaggio and baseball, Hongbin put his head down to rest against the backrest. Taekwoon’s voice was so soft. It sounded melodious as he read, his accent wrapping around the foreign words that Hongbin was only barely comprehending.

Maybe closing his eyes would help him focus.

 

_ He was asleep in a short time and he dreamed of Africa when he was a boy and the long golden beaches and the white beaches, so white they hurt your eyes, and the high capes and the great brown mountains. _

 

Taekwoon stopped when he looked at his companion. Hongbin had dozed off, his legs pulled in and covered by the blanket. He sighed and kept his book away, leaning against the backrest himself.

He reached out and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Hongbin moved, adjusting into the touch as he fell into deeper sleep. 

-

 


	4. i carry your heart

_**4 - i carry your heart** _

  
  


_ They were not the ordinary pyramid-shaped teeth of most sharks. They were shaped like a man’s fingers when they are crisped like claws. They were nearly as long as the fingers of the old man and they had razor-sharp cutting edges on both sides. This was a fish built to feed on all the fishes in the sea, that were so fast and strong and well armed that they had no other enemy. Now he sped up as he smelled the fresher scent and his blue dorsal fin cut the water. _

 

Hongbin pulled his feet up and held his breath as Taekwoon read on. They had spent the better part of the day with Taekwoon reading and Hongbin listening to him. As the sun settled, ready to sink below the horizon, the story was drawing to a close too.

 

_ When the old man saw him coming he knew that this was a shark that had no fear at all and would do exactly what he wished. He prepared the harpoon and made the rope fast while he watched the shark come on. The rope was short as it lacked what he had cut away to lash the fish.  _

_ The old man’s head was clear and good now and he was full of resolution but he had little hope. It was too good to last, he thought. He took one look at the great fish as he watched the shark close in. It might as well have been a dream, he thought. I cannot keep him from hitting me but maybe I can get him. Dentuso, he thought. Bad luck to your mother.  _

 

“Why now! After all the old man has been through!” Hongbin exclaimed. 

“Do you wish to skip this part?” Taekwoon asked, knowing what Hongbin’s answer would be. Hongbin shook his head vehemently and Taekwoon returned to the reading. 

Taekwoon narrated the fisherman’s struggle. He read to Hongbin about how the sharks came and the old man fought them, how the boat and the winds took him back to the shore and how he passed out, unable to wake up after being so tired and weary from his journey. He read about how the other fishermen gathered and praised the mostly naked catch and how the boy tended to the old man.

“ _Up the road, in his shack, the old man was sleeping again. He was still sleeping on his face and the boy was sitting by him watching him. The old man was dreaming about the lions._ ” Taekwoon finished finally, closing the book. The two of them let the end sink in, looking out at the setting sun that had gone beyond the woods and left an amber sky.

“What do you think it means?” Hongbin asked, after a moment of silence. Taekwoon shifted from the window sill he had been sitting on and stood up.

“Which part in particular?” he asked.

“The dreams about lions? Why did the old man dream of them again?” Hongbin asked, looking at Taekwoon for an answer.

“Well… it could have multiple meanings” Taekwoon thought out loud. “One, could be that once the ordeal was over, he was finally at peace and he was returning to his normal life. The other could be that the lions symbolised pride and youth, things he thought he had lost and now finally returned to him since he caught a large fish after very long.”

Hongbin nodded. “Is Hemingway your favourite? Hakyeon said you probably had all his works in your library.”

“Would it be a surprise after the story we read? He writes beautifully” Taekwoon answered with a smile.

“He captures complex emotions very well” Hongbin agreed. “Like the old man and how he struggled with the loss of his youth and in some ways, his pride too.”

“One of the many reason to love him. One of these days, I will read A Farewell To Arms for you. You would like that even more” Taekwoon said.

“Some day” Hongbin agreed, resting his head on his knees.

“What were you thinking about? You got so sad suddenly” Taekwoon asked, leaning on the desk next to the chair Hongbin had been sitting on.

“I don’t think you will be able to read to me very long. I will eventually have to return home” Hongbin said sadly.

“Then don’t leave. Stay here forever” Taekwoon replied childishly.

“Wouldn’t that be a beautiful dream? Amboise is pretty in late summer” Hongbin said.

“Life begins all over again when it gets crisp in the fall.”

“Another quote?”

“The Great Gatsby. Another good story that I need to read to you.”

Hongbin said no more, opting to stretch his legs out. 

“Hakyeon invited Sanghyuk over for dinner” he said, changing topics. “I think it was about time.”

“They dance around their feelings. They couldn’t be more in love with each other” Taekwoon huffed. 

“All good things take time” Hongbin consoled him.

“They seem to be taking forever” the older man complained. 

“And pray tell monsieur, would you be any better while courting your beloved?” the artist teased. 

“That’s neither here nor there” Taekwoon blushed. 

It was always dangerous, discussing the topic of love with Hongbin. Taekwoon was sure every action of his betrayed his infatuation with the man. The way he shared his heart by sharing his favourite poems and stories. The way he had stared three nights ago when Hongbin had fallen asleep mid reading. The way he made sure Jaehwan wouldn’t hog all the meat in stews and actually saved some for Hongbin.

It was embarrassing to him too. The way his heart had sped up the very first time he had met him and had never really corrected its impulsive behaviour.

“You always blush when I talk about liking someone. I am thoroughly convinced there is someone you like but you refuse to tell us all” Hongbin huffed.

“There is no one. And even if there was, no one else needs to know” Taekwoon asserted. 

“A romantic man like you? I don’t believe that at all” Hongbin laughed. He could see through the lie. He didn’t mean to be nosy but the way Taekwoon would blush would make him grin. He was like a rose bud, blooming at the mention of his beloved but closing in on himself when caught.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you who it was” Taekwoon said. Hongbin raised an eyebrow because that statement was uncharacteristically bold for the shy man.

“Maybe. Maybe not. But I would be jealous of anyone you choose to love” he replied. 

“Love is never a choice. It just happens when you least expect it” Taekwoon told him.

“But pursuing it is a choice. You could be in love and yet hold your silence forever and lose your chances” Hongbin warned. 

“So I should pursue it then?” Taekwoon said, his words sounding like he was sampling the idea in his mind. Hongbin nodded before closing his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up before opening his eyes again and looking at Taekwoon who had already been looking at him.

“Would you like to go riding tomorrow? There is a small road on the river banks, opposite to the side we had a picnic on. It’s smooth and people rarely walk along it” Taekwoon asked. 

“That sounds nice. If the weather is good, we can make a picnic out of it too. I can sketch the rivers and you can read” Hongbin proposed. 

Taekwoon smiled before nodding in agreement. He reached out and fixed Hongbin’s hair but Hongbin caught his hand and laced his fingers with Taekwoon’s. The tip of his ears turned red too and his rose bud really was in bloom, Hongbin thought.

“I never took you to be so forward Taekwoon” he said, hiding how his own heartbeat had grown louder at the touch.

“I didn’t know I could be this forward either” the other admitted and Hongbin laughed at the innocence in that answer.

“You have permission to be more forward, if you so wish” Hongbin added, his cheeks warming at the proposition.

“Do I?” Taekwoon asked, testing waters by playing with Hongbin’s fingers. Hongbin hummed in agreement and Taekwoon considered it. 

He intertwined their fingers and clasped Hongbin’s hand.

 

-

 

The rain began not long after Sanghyuk arrived. The sound of the storm persisted in the background along with the gramophone and second only to the loud chatter over dinner. Hakyeon’s cooking was praised and Jaehwan and Hongbin took turns to point out that Hakyeon would be a dependable boyfriend since he could cook well.

“You're both embarrassing” Hakyeon said flatly, not amused at the conversation.

“I think the praise is well deserved” Sanghyuk said.

“And the embarrassment too” Taekwoon added onto it, causing Hakyeon to glare at him and Jaehwan to laugh. He reached out and hit Taekwoon on the neck and promised the same to Jaehwan who was sitting out of reach.

“Maybe it's time to move to the piano room” Hakyeon suggested. “You haven't played something for us in a very long time.”

“It has been months since I last played the piano” Jaehwan remembered. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open, surprised at the length of the gap himself.

“Then you must play for us tonight” Sanghyuk agreed.

“I think I'm going to be rusty. I'll need to warm up first” Jaehwan said, stretching and exercising his fingers.

“Why don't you go ahead and warm up? I'll take care of the dishes” Taekwoon told him.

“I'll help” Hongbin replied.

"I could help too” Sanghyuk said. Taekwoon refused the offer citing that two people would be enough. 

Jaehwan left first, intending on warming up his fingers and testing movement on the piano. Hakyeon and Sanghyuk followed after helping put the food away. 

The melody from the piano room across the hall could be heard as Taekwoon and Hongbin put the dishes away in the dishwasher. Hongbin watched as Taekwoon smiled proudly at him before going back to his work.

“Does Jaehwan play very well?” Hongbin asked. 

“Yes. This was the piano he learnt to play on. This is his favorite” Taekwoon told him.

“Do you play too?” Hongbin asked, leaning against the counter. The dishes were put away and Taekwoon was fiddling with the soap powder.

“I haven't played for a very long time too” Taekwoon realized. 

“Play for me someday?” Hongbin asked.

“I have to warn you that unlike Jaehwan who is clearly playing well even after a long break, I will be rusty” Taekwoon said.

“I don't mind” Hongbin shrugged.

“Are you sure it won't shatter all illusions of how perfect I am and make you think twice about everything?” Taekwoon gasped dramatically.

“No it won't” Hongbin chuckled. “If anything, it might endear you to me more” he admitted.

“Someday then” Taekwoon promised.

“Someday” Hongbin echoed.

The unsaid promise gave Taekwoon hope and he didn't suppress it this time. For the first time since the conversation has started, Taekwoon felt hope for their yet-to-begin relationship. Hongbin leaned in to stand closer to Taekwoon and Taekwoon smiled.

“We probably shouldn't keep the others waiting” Taekwoon said. He pulled away and Hongbin took solace in how unwilling it looked.

“Jaehwan plays Debussy beautifully and I don't think you should miss that.” 

“I suppose” Hongbin said, following him to the piano room.

Taekwoon stood by the door and Hongbin stood with his hand on his waist and head on Taekwoon's shoulders. They didn't want to interrupt Jaehwan who was frowning as his fingers moved across the beat to the fast tempo of the piece.

Hakyeon was recording Jaehwan play, smiling proudly like a parent on talent day. Sanghyuk kept his gaze on Hakyeon and when Hakyeon looked his way, he blushed from the attention he was getting.

“It’s kind of cute” Hongbin whispered.

“Do you want to bet that Sanghyuk will finally ask him out by winter?” Taekwoon asked.

“I think he might just ask him out tonight if he gathers enough courage” Hongbin replied. 

“Maybe we can gently suggest that Sanghyuk drops Hakyeon home tonight” Taekwoon proposed. Hongbin nodded and his jawline grazed against Taekwoon's shoulders, tickling the elder.

“Wonshik likes to play the piano” Hongbin told him. “When we were children, we lived on a street that had a free piano at the corner. Anyone was welcome to play on it and Wonshik would sit there and try to play songs he had heard in the neighbourhood music shop.”

“Did he get any formal education later?” Taekwoon asked.

Hongbin shook his head. “He decided cooking was his passion. On some days I see him looking my way when I play the guitar in his cafe so he may take it up formally in the future” he told him.

“You play the guitar?” Taekwoon asked in surprise.

“I would busk on the streets and that’s how we collected some money for Wonshik’s cafe. Being a street artist doesn’t really pay much” Hongbin admitted.

Taekwoon put his hand on Hongbin’s hand and squeezed it for comfort. Hongbin shrugged. They had had bad days and they had had good days. Both had been instrumental in shaping them into the people they were today.

“Are you both going to stand by the door and never come in?” Jaehwan asked, once the piece was finished.

“We didn’t wish to disturb you” Hongbin answered, pulling away from Taekwoon and walking in. “What song were you playing?”

“Debussy’s Arabesque number one. Have you heard it before?” Jaehwan asked.

“Clair de Lune is the more famous piece. Maybe you’ve heard that” Hakyeon said when Hongbin answered in the negative.

“I haven’t heard either if it is any consolation to you” Sanghyuk added and Hongbin laughed.

“You know, Wonshik plays the piano too. Why didn’t you ever tell us you play back in Paris?” Hongbin asked Jaehwan.

“I hadn’t played in a very long time” Jaehwan said simply. “Does Wonshik play at home? I didn’t see a piano at the cafe”

“He hasn’t played in a long time too.”

 

-

 

The morning after the rainstorm was bright and golden. If not for the state of disarray of the garden and the leaves and twigs lying around, one wouldn’t have guessed that it had thundered through the night. 

“Ready to go?” Taekwoon asked, taking the bicycles out of the garage.

“As ready as I ever will be” Hongbin replied. “Are you ready? You look sleepy.”

“I couldn’t sleep last night due to the thunder storms” Taekwoon replied.

Hongbin nodded in agreement. The windows rattling had kept almost everyone up. 

“I think everyone else is going to sleep in today” Hongbin guessed, looking at the manor thoughtfully.

“I figured as much. Unless Sanghyuk is needed back at his family’s farm” Taekwoon replied.

“It’s a good thing they decided to wait the night. The storm only grew worse” Hongbin agreed. “Where to, my good captain?”

“We ride down to the riverside and we will keep riding till we see the old churches. Maybe we can take the road going into the town and get some breakfast” Taekwoon planned. They walked their cycles to the gate outside, avoiding the muddy puddles that had formed. Taekwoon close the gate behind them as Hongbin mounted his cycle and took off.

“The first one down to the town gets free breakfast!”

“Hongbin this is unfair!” Taekwoon exclaimed as he took off after him. The road down to the valley sloped gently so the two men could race down to the town. His headstart allowed Hongbin to glide, keeping his legs free of the pedal as gravity propelled him forward. Taekwoon thought he really was a child as he rode behind him.

They stopped by a small diner in town for breakfast. Over eggs and bacon, Hongbin told Taekwoon more about his brother’s cafe and how he would appreciate the aesthetic of this particular diner. In turn, Taekwoon told him about Sanghyuk’s farm that they were yet to visit and the floral tea shop his cousin ran in the center. 

They rode down to the river banks and then upwards to the Église Saint-Florentin, the small church glistening in the morning sun. The Chateaux Royale provided a magnificent backdrop to the view, spanning across the river bank in all its glory.

“We can take the bridge and turn onto the island” Taekwoon proposed. Cycling across the chateaux was nice but the view from the island was prettier when the entire chateau was in view. 

They stopped at the bakery on the right side of the main road and picked up some croissants for lunch later. Hongbin followed as Taekwoon took the bridge instead of continuing straight on the main road and then exited it onto La Croix Saint Jean. 

The island was much smaller than the town but had a fair share of hotels and recreation centres. There was a large parking ground which already had two large tourist buses parked and groups milling about, listening to their tour guides or clicking pictures. The two men parked their cycles in the designated area and took off on foot to stroll in the promenade along the river.

“The chateau looks prettier from here” Hongbin said, taking in the view. 

“It does” Taekwoon agreed. “Have you been inside?”

“Jaehwan took me on a tour in the first week I was here” Hongbin recalled.

“There’s not much in Amboise. I am not surprised if you’ve finished visiting all the popular tourist destinations” Taekwoon said airily.

“It’s still beautiful” Hongbin said. He reached out and took Taekwoon’s hand in his. The two strolled casually. It was a pleasant day and the sun wasn’t too bright. The breeze carried a chill since the temperatures had dropped after the thunderstorm and it was a good excuse for them to walk closer. The heat from the exercise was starting to wear off and Taekwoon decided to sit down by the trees in the lawn, feeling tired from the cycling.

“Can we come back tomorrow? I want to sketch this view” Hongbin asked, sitting next to him.

Taekwoon hummed in agreement, deciding to lie down. The clouds had started to cover the sun. He frowned, hoping the downpour wouldn’t start again soon.

“Have you managed to sketch as much as you wished to?” he asked, turning to Hongbin.

“And much more. My sketchbook was empty when I came here. It’s almost full now” Hongbin said proudly.

“And what did you sketch?”

“Random things. Everything maybe. There are sketches of the churches and their glass stained windows. There is one of the chateau. I sketched your manor too. And Hakyeon, that one time he spent the entire evening listening to Edith Piaf and singing along as he cooked. Of Jaehwan playing the piano from last night. And him gardening. You were there that day too.”

“Did you ever sketch me?” Taekwoon asked curiously. Hongbin blushed and he was intrigued. It was normally him blushing at Hongbin’s teasing. This had been an innocent question.

“Three days after we have arrived in Amboise. Hakyeon had sent me upstairs to call you down for lunch. You were sitting on the window sill with your legs folded up and coffee in your lap as you read” Hongbin told him. “And you didn’t have a care in the world. You were reading a favourite of yours I think, because you kept smiling. You looked so happy, I had to draw it.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad” Taekwoon said, frowning at how much Hongbin had blushed.

“I didn’t know you well enough back then. I normally take people’s permission to sketch them first” Hongbin explained. 

“I would like to see it someday” Taekwoon requested.

“It’s probably not that great” Hongbin said, feeling increasingly conscious of his art.

“Since you drew it, it must be beautiful” Taekwoon said simply. He stretched his arm out and tugged on Hongbin’s shirt so that the younger would lay his head on his arm.

“And if you still need it, you have permission to sketch me any time you so wish” Taekwoon declared, making Hongbin smile.

“I think I should get better acquainted with my muse first” Hongbin told him. Taekwoon raised an eyebrow, wondering what else Hongbin would like to know about him.

Hongbin caressed Taekwoon’s cheek and comprehension dawned on the elder. He traced his cheeks, down to his jaw and then his lips. Taekwoon’s lips tingled when Hongbin brushed it with his thumb, his touch feeling electric. Taekwoon bit his lower lip when Hongbin’s hand moved away and he leaned in. 

Taekwoon closed his eyes in anticipation and he felt his heart flutter when Hongbin kissed him softly. He sighed as the kiss deepened and tightened his hold on Hongbin. He pulled him closer, letting him kiss him deeper and past his lips unlike the first innocent peck. Hongbin whimpered when Taekwoon kissed him back, sucking on his lower lip.

“I think I waited forever for that” Taekwoon breathed out when Hongbin pulled away.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time too” Hongbin confessed. He put his hand on Taekwoon’s chest and lay on his arm again, curled in closer.

“Do you wish to go back to the manor?” Taekwoon asked. They couldn’t keep kissing here. Not when Taekwoon knew they wouldn’t stop if they started again.

“Not right away. I don’t think we will get to spend time alone once we are at the manor” Hongbin said. Taekwoon frowned and he laughed. It sounded like the chime of bells on a breezy day to Taekwoon now. 

“Will you read to me?” Hongbin asked, looking at Taekwoon.

“Now?” Taekwoon asked. He was already pulling his phone out, trying to rack his brains for what poem or story would suit the occasion. Hongbin nodded in response even though the question had been made rhetorical by Taekwoon’s actions. 

The younger pulled away and lay down, giving Taekwoon space as he sat up. His soft exclamation of triumph made him smile. 

“ _ I carry your heart with me _ ” Taekwoon began. Hongbin chuckled at how appropriate the poem felt. He hadn’t even realized it but he had given his heart away without meaning to. But then again, who better than his rosebud like lover?

“ _ I carry it in my heart _ ”

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
